


Death of a Bachelor

by Jurrassica



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Aerith and Tifa are matchmakers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But take a while to get together, Cheating, Cloud is a bit of a nerd, Dates, Ex-boyfriend Reno, F/F, Fluff, Love at first smile, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Smut, oblivious boys, they fall in love fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: After suffering from heartbreak, Cloud was fine being single for the rest of his life.  Until his hot neighbor knocked into him, throwing his whole plan of bachelor-hood right down the drain.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Past Reno/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 77
Kudos: 138





	1. Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in

_I was fine, just a guy living on my own,_

_Waiting for the sky to fall._

_Then you called and changed it all, doll._

**'Sarah Smiles' by 'Panic! At the Disco'**

* * *

Zack Fair had no direction in his life. He felt broken, depressed, and had no clue what he even wanted his future to look like. His original plan was to join the army at 18 (which he did) and retire from it. And now at 26, the army was all he knew. He didn't have any schooling - beyond high school - and never had a job outside of the army. Unfortunately for him, fate didn't seem to like the plan he had laid out for himself.

Three months ago, he got pneumonia and swore he was going to die. He was sicker than he ever had been in his entire life. He felt like he was dying. His parents were even called to his bedside to say goodbye to him. But, somehow, someway, he survived, but everything he had worked for had been in vain. He had been honorably discharged from the army before he was able to fully recover. So here he was, at 27, with no clue what he wanted out of life. He needed _some_ sort of inspiration, or sign, or hell even a tiny clue that could point him in the right direction. Sure, he still had his GI bill, but what was the point of using it when he didn't know what he wanted to do?

His days were too simple and extremely boring. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to the gym, come home, and stay home for the rest of the day, alone inside of his apartment. The only other reason he left his apartment was to go grocery shopping. Once every week or so.

Every day, for three months, the same routine.

Day after day after day.

Until the day came, where he ran into his blond neighbor.

Seriously though, he literally _knocked_ into him. He was going out to the grocery store and wasn't paying attention, looking down and his phone, when WHAM.

He barreled straight into the smaller man, almost knocking him down, and caused the blond to spill his coffee all over himself. Poor guy, Zack thought, he was so much smaller than him.

"Shit, I'm sorry, are you-" He looked down into the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. They were so beautiful, and Zack wanted to get lost in them, but those eyes held such sadness.

The young man had such bright blond hair, smooth, soft-looking skin, which Zack was jealous of. What kind of skin regime did this guy have? He also had soft-looking lips that Zack wanted to devour. Maybe he used a lip scrub? And good chapstick maybe? Okay, Zack realized that staring at this guy's lips wasn’t such a good idea.

Oh, but he looked so sad, and Zack couldn't stand it. No one that beautiful should look so sad. It was criminal.

"Sorry." The blond mumbled, picking up the now empty coffee cup from the ground.

"Whoa, hey! Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who ran into you, and I spilled your coffee. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine." The blond shrugged.

"I'm Zack, by the way. Zack Fair." Zack smiled at him, hoping the blond would tell him his name, too.

"Cloud." Ah, Cloud! Even his _name_ was cool!

"Nice to meet you, Cloud! You have really pretty eyes. OH! I mean, can you buy yourself a coffee to replace the one I knocked out of my hands?" Zack paused, what the hell was he saying? He sounded like a babbling idiot. Okay. Maybe he was. At least right now. But how could he not be, when the literal sun was standing in front of him? 

"I mean,” He paused. Wow. Did he totally just mess that up?

“You know what I mean, right? Can I buy you a coffee as an apology? You have a lot of books! Do you go to college?" He felt like he was talking way too much and way too fast. What was the term for it? Word vomit?

Zack noticed that had Cloud raised a brow at him. Well, Zack did realize he was talking a lot, but he didn't miss the small scowl on Cloud's face like he was annoyed that Zack was even talking to him.

"Yes, I go to school, and I need to go study. Nice to meet you, Zack Fair. Maybe I'll see you around." Zack frowned as he watched the blond walk over to the apartment door next door, fumble with his keys, open the door, and disappear inside.

'Oh? He lives next door?' Now Zack was excited. He had no idea he had such a good-looking neighbor!

Zack had a real reason to leave his apartment now.

He wanted to see Cloud smile.

That was his new goal in life.

Zack had learned the blond's work and class schedule fairly quickly. Sure, maybe it was just a _little_ creepy to look out the window for hours every day, just so he knew when Cloud left and came home, but he wasn't a creeper. Seriously, he wasn't! Plus, it's not like he had anything better to do with his time.

So now he just waited outside every day, to greet Cloud when he returned from class or work.

"Hey Cloud! How about that coffee now?" He asked cheerfully, bouncing on his heels in excitement.

"No thank you, Zack." Oh, but why did Cloud look extra sad today? It was in his eyes, that horrible, crippling sadness, Zack could always tell how sad Cloud was just by looking into his eyes. The last few days Cloud had seemed fine. Sure, he didn't smile and seemed a bit annoyed by Zack's mere presence, but he hadn't been this sad.

"Hey Cloud! I like your glasses; you look so cool! I bet you're really smart!" Zack did think Cloud looked smart with them on, and cool, but then again, Zack was just really attracted to people who wore glasses. He couldn't help it.

"Not really...Average I guess."

Zack had noticed that Cloud wore his glasses from then on.

"Hi, Cloud! You look nice today. I like the way the sun reflects off your hair. It makes it look like you're glowing, or that you have a halo or something."

Oh, a blush! Zack was finally getting somewhere, even though Cloud didn't say anything and rushed inside, looking just a little angry.

"Hi, Cloud! How were your finals?" Zack greeted brightly. Cloud had told him last week about his finals.

"They went...well. I'll know the results on Friday."

"Hey Cloud, how about that coffee now?"

"No thank you." Sad again. He looked _really_ sad. What happened? He seemed okay yesterday.

"Hey Cloud, have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Your eyes are so pretty, too!" Zack smiled, on Cloud's face, the tiniest little blush appeared, as well as shocked, wide eyes. Pretty, shocked, blue eyes. It made Zack want to melt into the ground. It did make him feel a little sad, though. Did no one ever compliment Cloud? The way Cloud reacted, it seemed that way.

"Thank you." Then the door slammed shut.

It went on for five weeks. Zack was always outside to greet Cloud when he got back from work or class, and Cloud seemed to expect it now, seemingly happy to see Zack, even though he still never smiled. Not even when Cloud had his friends over, Aerith and Tifa were their names, Zack had learned. Cloud always seemed so sad, and it broke Zack's heart. All he wanted to do was see Cloud smile.

One day, when he walked outside of his apartment, ready to greet Cloud, he noticed a red-headed man was leaning up against the door to Cloud's apartment.

"Uh, hi? Who are you?" Not that it was any of Zack's business, but he had never seen this guy before, and the man was making him a little uneasy.

"Yo, I'm Reno. Do you know when Cloud will be home? I've been texting him for the last two days, but he won't answer. I think he blocked me. Figured I'd wait for him to get back from class." A shrug and Reno went back to looking at his phone, ignoring Zack as if he weren’t there.

Zack narrowed his eyes and stared at the guy. He didn't like him. Sure, sure, he didn't even know him, but he knew he didn't like him. There was something about his demeanor that seemed cruel.

"He should be back any minute now." Zack didn't even know _why_ he answered. Thoughts floated around in Zack's mind. Was this guy Cloud's boyfriend or something? No, that wasn't possible, right? Cloud never talked about a boyfriend, and he was always so sad. He wouldn't be sad if he had a boyfriend, right? Plus, this guy seemed like a jerk, and Cloud wouldn't date a jerk. Cloud deserved the world, not a jerk!

"Reno?" Zack and Reno turned to Cloud, who was staring wide-eyed at the redhead, stayed near Zack, almost as if he were afraid. Or...hurt? Zack couldn't read him right now. He just knew Cloud didn't seem to like the current situation.

"Hey there, blondie. How you doin'? Been a while. Oh, you're wearing your glasses again. Didn't I tell you how stupid you look when you wear them?" He smiled, and Zack looked at the blond, whose frown grew into a scowl.

And damn! How could this _Reno_ , just insult Cloud like that? Cloud didn't look stupid with his glasses! Not at all!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reno shrugged at this, the blond's anger seemingly not affecting him.

"I was in the neighborhood, and figured I'd stop by, say 'hi', and maybe have a little fun?" Zack was listening to Reno, but he was watching Cloud. The blond was clenching his fists so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. Oh, angry. He was so angry.

"What do you say? Wanna let me in?" Reno gestured to Cloud's door with his thumb. Smirk still existent on his face. Cocky. That’s what Zack would describe Reno as. He was extremely cocky.

"No. Fuck off, Reno. Get out of my face." There was thick malice in Cloud's words, but the sadness in his eyes returned tenfold, and his entire body was tense. All Zack wanted to do was see him smile, but this Reno was only making things worse. He tried so hard the last few weeks to get to know Cloud a little. There was no way in hell he'd let Reno reverse all of that. He also just hated the way Reno was treating Cloud. It wasn’t right.

"Sorry, Reno, but Cloud has plans to have fun with _me_." Zack grabbed Cloud by the wrist and opened his door. "Bye!" He dragged Cloud in and closed the door behind them. He hoped Cloud wasn't mad for what he did, but he couldn't stand the tension or the sad look on Cloud's face. He'd look so beautiful with a smile. That's all he wanted. All he wanted from the moment he first saw him.

Zack placed his hands on top of Cloud's shoulders, gently. He wanted to hug him, to comfort him, but at this moment, he didn't know what Cloud would do, or even what Cloud wanted.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, after a few moments, when he noticed Cloud was a little less tense. He wanted to reach out and hug the young man but wasn't sure if it'd be wanted or not.

"Zack?" Cloud turned to him, his pretty blue eyes meeting Zack's.

"Thank you." And Cloud smiled brightly at him. Time stood still and all Zack could do was focus on Cloud and his smile.

And at that moment...

...Zack fell in love.

* * *

Cloud Strife had it rough. Growing up, he rarely had any friends, only Tifa who, luckily stuck by him throughout his life. He had some friends in his classes but honestly considered them more like acquaintances. People he was friendly with, and who were friendly back. Classmates with whom he shared notes and would sometimes study with.

Cloud had never been in love before. Never knew the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Never knew how it felt to want to just be in someone's presence and be perfectly content with that. He didn't know what it felt like to just be hopelessly and desperately in love. Didn’t understand why people wanted to kiss or hold hands or even have sex. Or why people saw sex for more than just pleasure. He never got the feeling of wanting to spend the rest of his life with someone, because, let’s face it, that would be difficult.

Then he met Reno.

He never meant to fall in love, never meant to fall that deeply in love. 

And soon enough, he learned what heartbreak felt like.

Cloud never wanted to suffer from that again. It was painful, crippling even. The betrayal he felt when Reno had dumped him. No one should be allowed to feel that hurt. No one deserved that much pain in their lives.

So Cloud closed himself off from love. Vowed never to fall in love again, less he suffers from that same heartbreak. He didn't think he'd ever be able to handle pain like that again. Class, work, and hanging out with Aerith and Tifa was all he really knew now. It was fine. _He_ was fine.

He had been coming back from class. Grabbed a coffee from the café to take home, so he could stay up late to study.

The last thing Cloud wanted to do was walk straight into some guy that was built like a damn linebacker. He even dropped his coffee too! All over him. Honestly, his day couldn't get any worse.

Ohhh, but the guy was so hot! Built beyond belief, a charming smile, and his eyes were so nice, too. There was absolutely nothing menacing about this strange man, despite how large he was.

Zack Fair. His name was Zack Fair, and he was Cloud's neighbor.

"Nice to meet you, Cloud! You have really pretty eyes. OH! I mean, can you buy yourself a coffee to replace the one I knocked out of my hands?" Zack was also talking a lot, stumbling through his words. It made Clouds head spin a little, how fast he was talking. What a weird guy this Zack was. He sounded ridiculous with the way he was basically tongue-tied. It was endearing. It almost made Cloud smile. Almost. 

Cloud noticed that Zack was outside to greet him whenever he got back from class or work. Did he memorize his schedule or something? What a weirdo. But for some reason, it didn't bother him. Under any other circumstance, sure, it would be weird that a near-stranger knew his schedule, but Cloud liked seeing Zack every day. The guy was way too enthusiastic, but it brightened Clouds day, just a little.

"Hey Cloud! How about that coffee now?" Zack was bouncing on his heels as if he were excited. Cloud almost laughed. This guy was like a damn puppy or something. Certainly acted like one that was waiting for its owner to get home after being left alone for a long time. Cloud felt the bubble of a laugh threaten to explode but held it back.

"No thank you, Zack." Cloud almost felt bad, but wasn't really in the mood. He had run into his ex while getting lunch and felt like absolute crap. Why did Reno always have to mess with his head? Just when he starting to move on, Reno made an appearance. Cloud believed he was doing it on purpose because that was definitely Reno’s style.

"Hey Cloud! I like your glasses; you look so cool. I bet you're really smart!"

"Not really. Average I guess." He had to get new contacts, but couldn't help but enjoy the small compliment if that were even considered a compliment? He felt a bit self-conscious wearing glasses, even though he preferred them over his contacts, so being complimented while wearing them helped his ego just a little bit. Maybe he’d hold off on getting contacts, just for a little while. Couldn’t hurt, right? Not because of Zack, he told himself. Nope! He just didn’t have the time to get new contacts.

"Hi, Cloud! You look nice today. I like the way the sun reflects off your hair. It makes it look like you're glowing, or that you have a halo or something."

Cloud blushed, shocked that anyone would ever say something so...nice? He was used to getting catcalled, but this was so different. Not even his ex had complimented him like that. He couldn't even answer, too worried that he'd stumble through a reply. So instead, he went inside and slammed the door.

"Hi, Cloud! How were your finals?" Zack asked him.

"They went...well. I'll know the results on Friday." How did Zack even know about his finals? Oh right, Cloud had told him last week. Zack could get Cloud talking about the most random things. 

"Hey Cloud, how about that coffee now?"

"No thank you." Again, his ex was there when he went to lunch. It's like the damn guy knew his schedule or something and purposely showed up to mess with him. Asshole. It was certainly like him to pull something like that.

"Hey Cloud, have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Your eyes are so pretty, too!"

Cloud blushed, trying to hide it, but his eyes went wide. He was never really called beautiful before. Hot, sexy, but not beautiful. And it was so sincere, no other intentions behind it. This wasn't the first time Zack said something about his eyes, either.

Cloud wanted to tell Zack that he thought his eyes were nice too, but just couldn't bring himself to say anything except; "Thank you." He slammed his door and slid down it, face in his hands as he tried to cover his blush.

It went on for five weeks. Zack was always outside to greet Cloud when he got back from work or class, and Cloud not only expected it but was looking forward to it. In all honesty, seeing Zack after a long day in class or at work was the brightest point of his day, even if he refused to admit it. He already promised himself not to fall for anyone.

At least Reno wasn't messaging him anymore. Maybe blocking his number and blocking him on all forms of social media was the right thing to do. 

Looking up and expecting to see Zack waiting outside, he was shocked to see his ex leaning up against his apartment door. Zack was there too, they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"Reno?" Cloud looked over at his ex, wide-eyed that the man had the balls to just _show_ up, unannounced at his apartment. Reno must have known by now that he blocked him, which obviously meant Cloud didn’t want to see him. So why show up?

"Hey, there blondie. How you doin'? Been a while. Oh, you're wearing your glasses again. Didn't I tell you how stupid you look with them on?" Reno smiled at him, but Cloud felt disgusted, his frown turning into a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reno shrugged at this, not even caring that Cloud was angry and upset. Typical Reno, not caring about his feelings. Nothing had changed, and nothing was ever going to change.

"I was in the neighborhood, and figured I'd stop by and say 'hi', and maybe have a little fun?" Cloud clenched his fists in anger. Did Reno honestly think he could just show up out of nowhere, and expect Cloud to fall to his knees? After what he had done?

"What do you say? Wanna let me in here?" Reno gestured to Cloud's door with his thumb

"No. Fuck off, Reno." He tried his hardest to add anger to his words, but for a fraction of a second, he had considered saying yes. Even though he knew it was wrong, and that all Reno wanted right now was a quick fuck. But Cloud thought, that maybe, for a brief moment, he could pretend Reno actually loved him.

No, that was wrong. Reno never loved him.

That thought went right out the window, when not a second later, his wrist was gently grabbed by Zack.

"Sorry, Reno, but he has plans to have fun with _me_." Zack opened his door. "Bye!" He dragged Cloud in and closed the door behind them. Although Cloud was a little surprised, he was extremely grateful for what Zack had done for him. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to get away from Reno at that moment.

He felt Zack's large, gentle hands on his shoulders. The man seemed to be hesitating. Was he going to hug him? Cloud would be okay with a hug. Hell, he wanted a hug. It had been too long since he felt any type of affection.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked softly, the calm tone warmed Cloud's heart. Everything about Zack was so gentle, calming, and kind. So unlike Reno, the opposite of Reno in every way.

"Zack?" Cloud turned to him, looking up into his eyes.

"Thank you." Cloud smiled brightly at him, truly smiling for the first time in months.

The look on Zack's face the moment Cloud smiled at him melted his heart. He looked so incredibly happy, and Cloud wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his thumb over the 'X' shaped scar on his chin. Zack let out a little sigh and smiled back.

And at that moment...

Cloud fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was between posting this and my Hitch AU. This won lol.  
> So yes, Reno is Cloud's ex-boyfriend in this. But he isn't nice or good. Chapter 3 will be a flashback of Reno and Cloud getting together, and breaking up. That's basically where all the angst is haha.  
> Please let me know what you think! I love getting kudos and comments! Especially with people trying to guess what's going on/what's going to happen!


	2. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud get closer. Aerith and Tifa try to play matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Clickety-Clack discord for helping me brainstorm some "date" ideas.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

* * *

Their relationship (friendship, they both reminded themselves, they were _just_ friends) changed drastically after the day Cloud had first smiled at Zack. The day Zack and Cloud fell hopelessly in love with one another.

“Is that guy from the other day, Reno, an ex of yours?” Zack asked a few days later. It seemed more than obvious that, yes, Reno was indeed Cloud’s ex, but Zack wanted to hear it from Cloud's mouth. His mind wouldn’t be at ease until he knew.

Cloud so desperately wanted to spend time with Zack now and sought him out on purpose. He tried his hardest to ignore the nagging feeling of want, the feeling of his heart’s desire to be near Zack as often as possible. He wanted to stay away. Wanted to stay _far_ away, because he could feel those familiar feelings of butterflies his stomach whenever Zack so much as looked his way.

“Yeah. We broke up months ago.” Well, actually, Reno had broken up with him. Tore his heart out and threw it into a blender, and then threw that mix into a burning fireplace, waited for it to turn into ashes, and then scattered those ashes into the wind. The last thing Cloud wanted to do was to talk about _that_ with Zack. At least not now. In the future? Maybe. Reno brought him a world of hurt, while Zack brought hope and happiness back into his life. Love, too, maybe, but Cloud swore he wasn’t going to let this friendship get that far.

“Oh. Well is he still bothering you?” So much for not talking about it. Zack had a knack for bringing things up that should stay buried.

“It's fine, Zack. I can take care of him myself. I don't need or want anyone fighting my battles for me.” Cloud answered, desperately wanting to change the subject. He was trying so hard to bury Reno deep within his mind. Talking about him wasn’t helping.

“He...seems like kind of an asshole,” Zack admitted.

“That's because he is.”

“Why'd you date him then?” Zack regretted those words the moment they left his lips. Cloud looked so hurt. Almost like he had the wind knocked out of him.

No, no, no! Zack never wanted to see Cloud hurt again, and he certainly didn't want to be the cause of it.

“Well, when we date people, we don’t always realize that they’re jerks, now do we?”

“I’m sorry Cloud. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay Zack. He was a jerk. There were so many red flags throughout our relationship. I just failed to see them.” Cloud frowned, looking away from his friend. He suddenly felt that gnawing pain in his chest that he would get when he thought about Reno early on in their breakup.

“You really loved him, didn’t you?” Zack asked, wrapping his arms around his friend. Just a hug between friends. That was it. Nothing more, as much as Zack would love for it to mean more.

“Yeah, I did.”

“You know, it's funny.” Zack began, and Cloud backed up a little from his arms, looking up at him.

“When you look at someone through rose-colored glasses, all the red flags just look like flags.” **(1)**

* * *

To say that Zack was in love would be an understatement. He had loved before, sure! He was 26, so yeah, he’s had ex’s that he loved very much. But they never made him feel like he did when he was with Cloud. If Cloud merely looked his way he found himself blushing and stammering his words. He felt like a fool sometimes, but Cloud never seemed to mind. Sure, Cloud would tease him a little, but it was all in good fun.

Zack sighed. What was he going to do? There was no way someone as amazing as Cloud would have feelings for him. He felt so dull and boring compared to Cloud.

Sure, they shared a lot of the same interests. Video games, movies, what they liked to do outside of the house. But Cloud always seemed so passionate about his likes. His eyes lit up when he talked about a new video game or a specific place he liked to go for a hike. Usually, Zack was the one who talked a lot, but he couldn’t help but just sit back and listen while Cloud talked. He could listen to Cloud talk all day.

Shit, he was in deep.

* * *

“You like him, don’t you?” Aerith teased Cloud as she worked on his hair. She would cut it for him when it got too long. Sure, he could go get his hair cut by a professional, but he tried numerous hairdressers, and none of them cut his hair quite as he wanted. Aerith was perfect. Knew just how much to cut off, and where to cut. His hair was difficult, he knew.

“What? I do not. You already know I’m not looking to date anyone. Ever.” Why these two always felt the need to pester him about dating, he’d never know.

“You say that, but you can’t stop your heart from wanting what it wants,” Tifa said, sipping on the sweet tea she had purchased with her lunch. None of them had work or class today and had decided to hang out at Cloud’s apartment.

“We can see the way your eyes light up when he texts you. You smile so brightly, too. You’re so cute Cloud.” Aerith giggled, tapping him on the shoulder to signal that she was done. He stood up and looked in the mirror. Perfect, just like always.

“I do not,” Cloud replied, and on cue, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and opened up the message, smiling when he realized it was from Zack. He replied quickly and looked up at the two girls who were watching him with knowing eyes.

“What?” He asked.

“Oh _, look at me! I’m Cloud, I don’t smile or anything when my crush texts me_.” Aerith mocked him in a teasing tone.

“He isn’t my crush. And I do not smile whenever he texts me.” Cloud’s phone buzzed again, and both girls looked at the phone in Cloud’s hand.

“Are you going to answer that Cloud?” Tifa was laughing, eyeing his phone.

“No.”

There was a knock on the door, and the girls jumped a little in surprise.

“Did you order something?” Aerith asked. They already had their lunch and drinks, and as far as she knew, Cloud hadn’t ordered anything from Amazon. They shared an account and she would always get notifications whenever he ordered something.

Oh, but Cloud did order extra food when they got their lunches. Aerith smiled.

“That’s Zack, isn’t it? You invited him over!”

“Well…well yeah, I thought it’d be fun for all of us to hang out. Maybe play Mario Kart or something.”

“Yeah, or _something_ ,” Aerith said, side-eyeing him.

* * *

“How come you wear your glasses now?” Tifa asked him one afternoon in class while waiting for their professor to show up. She knew he preferred his glasses over contacts. It had made her sad when she first saw him wearing contacts, realizing Reno had pressured him into doing so.

“I’ve always liked wearing them better than contacts.” Cloud shrugged. Really, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Yeah, but me and Aerith tried to get you to wear them instead. You never listened.” It was true. After he and Reno had broken up, they tried their hardest to get Cloud back into wearing glasses, but Cloud never listened to them. Told them he had a large supply of contacts and didn’t want to waste them.

“My eyes started to strain with the contacts.”

“You sure Zack didn’t have anything to do with it?” She asked, poking him with her pen.

“N…no!”

* * *

How they began to hang out all together, Cloud could never remember. Maybe it was all because he invited Zack to hang out and play Mario Kart together? And here they were, the four of them, on their way to the zoo. Like it was some sort of weird double date. Which, heck, Cloud wished they were, but he knew Zack didn’t feel that way towards him, and probably never would. That was fine, Cloud told himself. He didn’t need love in his life. Gave it up already. He was okay being just friends with Zack. It was _totally_ okay and didn’t make his heart clench in sadness at all. Nope.

It was a little weird, Cloud would admit. Aerith and Tifa were so lovey-dovey to one another. Not that it was weird, he was used to it, and hell, they were perfect together. It was the fact that anywhere they all went together, everyone else thought he and Zack were a couple.

Which kind of made sense. Aerith and Tifa were a couple, so why wouldn't people figure Zack and Cloud were? Especially since Zack was so touchy-feely with him. Which Cloud admittedly thought was just a little weird. Were friends normally that touchy with one another?

Zack, more often than not, would throw an arm around Cloud when they sat together. At first, Cloud would always throw his arm off, not really liking people in his personal space. Sometimes Zack would tease him about how small he was, pick him up and twirl him around. The first time he had done it, Cloud was pissed, but gradually, he let it happen, and found himself leaning into the touch, whatever it may be. Zack was so beyond perfect. So opposite from Reno in every way, and Cloud just wanted to kiss him so badly.

Reality hit, and he knew Zack didn't feel the same way. He definitely didn't! Someone as cool as Zack wouldn't like someone as plain and boring as himself.

“Aww, look how cute they are, Tifa!” Aerith swooned as they came out of the bathroom. Zack and Cloud were sitting on a bench. Zack had his arm around Cloud, and Cloud was leaning against his shoulder. Anyone who so much as glanced in their direction would think they were dating.

“Oh wow. Are we sure they're not secretly dating or something?” Tifa noticed the change in Cloud in the last few weeks, and just recently, she saw him smile for the first time in months. Reno really messed him up, and Tifa finally knew exactly what had made him smile.

“They aren't now, but with our help, they will be!” Aerith threw her fist in the air, and grabbed Tifa's hand, causing the other girl to laugh.

“Oh? Are you planning something Aerith?”

A giggle. “You bet I am!”

* * *

“I can't believe they bailed on us! At the last minute.” Cloud complained, frowning. Tifa and Aerith were supposed to meet him and Zack at Sky Zone, an indoor trampoline park. Cloud had gone once before, taking his friend's daughter, Marlene, but he really wanted to go back with his friends. It had been so much fun when he had gone last time.

“Aww, come on Cloud, is it really bad just spending time with me?” Zack asked, taking his shoes off and putting them next to Clouds in a little cubby.

Well, now Cloud felt bad.

  
“Yup. It’s the worst thing in the world, being _alone_ with you.” Cloud teased, flashing him a little smile, and Zack almost tripped over his own feet. Even after weeks of being Cloud's friend, spending time both alone and with the girls, Cloud's smile still made his knees all wobbly.

“Zack.” Cloud laughed, taking his hand. “If you're this clumsy now, you're going to break something when you're on the trampoline!”

“I'm not clumsy!”

Zack did in fact, stumble through the day. He didn’t break anything, but he held onto Cloud for balance sometimes. Maybe it was because he kept losing balance, or maybe it was because he wanted an excuse to touch Cloud. Really, Zack would never tell.

After Sky Zone, they decided to go to a burger place near their apartment, to grab some food and then go to Zack's place. 

It was a common occurrence to grab food and head over to Zack’s – his place was bigger – to play some video games together, or just watch a movie. Sometimes they would fall asleep curled up on the couch, leaning up against each other. But even then, Zack knew Cloud had no romantic feelings for him. The way Cloud would let out a little “Hmm” and lean his head on Zack’s shoulder? No, Zack told himself, that was just Cloud being Cloud. No real feelings involved. Yup, that’s what Zack kept telling himself. 

Zack didn’t know what to do. His love for Cloud was overflowing. He dropped subtle hints to the younger man. Threw an arm around him, picked him up and twirled him, would even sneak up from behind and wrap his arms around that tiny waist.

But Cloud was either oblivious (No way someone was that oblivious) or just didn’t feel the same way.

As in love with Cloud he was, he just had to deal with them just being friends. He’d take it. He just hoped his heart could.

* * *

Cloud had noticed a little change in the way they hung out now. More than half the time, when the four of them made plans, Aerith and Tifa would bail on them, leaving him and Zack alone, together. Not that Cloud _minded_. He loved spending alone time with Zack. Wanted _special_ alone time together, but he really wanted to figure out what Aerith and Tifa were trying to pull.

To be honest, it was starting to get a little hard to be around Zack. Cloud wasn’t exactly hiding his feelings anymore. He gave Zack some little hints, but Zack didn’t seem to reciprocate. Cloud would lean his head on his shoulder, grab his hand as a ‘joke’, even nuzzled into his neck once, but Zack didn’t take the hint, so Cloud equated it to Zack not feeling the same. This was exactly why he didn’t want to fall in love again. He didn’t think his heart could take it again. Not after Reno.

That was okay, Cloud told himself. He could handle being just Zack’s friend if Zack was still in his life. He just hoped his heart could handle it.

* * *

They were at a carnival together, a fall carnival. Aerith and Tifa’s idea, which Cloud was just a little suspicious about, but he was having a fun time, nonetheless. Fall was his favorite time of the year. The weather was crisp, the smells were amazing, and he liked the fashion.

“Let’s get some hot cider!” Aerith chirped, grabbing Tifa by the hand and leading her towards the booth. Cloud and Zack looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

“Mmm, this is so good,” Tifa commented as she sipped her hot cider. Eyeing a strength game. Hmm, now that would be a good idea to get Zack to win a prize for Cloud!

“Hey, Zack?” Tifa called out.

“Hmm?” Zack had been in the middle of a conversation with Cloud, who was picking at his cotton candy.

“Want to have a little bet?”

“A bet?”

“Yeah, I bet I can beat you on that strength game there. And winner a better prize for Aerith than you can win for Cloud.”

“Wha…Cloud doesn’t need me to win him a prize! Why would I have to win him a prize?” Zack was stuttering, clearly nervous about something.

Cloud seemed…indifferent.

“Too scared that you’ll lose? Think you can’t win a nice prize for Cloud?”

“Tifa I don’t need anyone to win me anything,” Cloud interjected. They were acting like he wasn’t there.

“Let’s go Tifa!” Zack was determined now.

Tifa was strong, Zack knew that. But he also knew he was stronger! He’d definitely win and impress Cloud, not that he would admit that. And not that Cloud needed to be impressed.

“Wow look at those two acting like alpha males trying to court their mates. It’s kind of funny.” Aerith giggled as she leaned onto Cloud, grabbing a piece of his cotton candy.

Tifa went first, grabbing the hammer and hitting the gong hard, the ball went all the way up, hitting the bell. Tifa shot her arm in the air as the man handed her a large Cactuar. Tifa laughed and stepped back, giving Zack space.

“You know I can hit it too right?” Zack would be able to, Tifa knew that. So, she had a nice little plan.

As soon as Zack grabbed the mallet and raised it, Tifa whispered to him, so only he could hear;

“Hey Zack, don’t you think Cloud’s butt looks good in those pants?”

Zack staggered and missed his target completely, the mallet hitting the ground hard, causing Zack to trip and stumble. Quickly, so to save himself from some embarrassment, he stood up and dusted himself off.

“HEY! That was a cheap shot.” He said to her, turning to the guy. “Can I go again?”

“One time per ticket.” The man said, clearly tired of people asking this question. Zack pouted. The man took pity on Zack and handed him a small and fluffy chocobo keychain.

“Aww, my hero.” Aerith laughed as she pecked Tifa on the lips, taking the plush from her.

“Uh, here you go Cloud.” Zack handed him the little keychain, and Cloud smiled.

“Thank you, Zack. I love it.” Cloud laughed. It was nice of Zack to try to win him anything at all. Plus, he didn’t really have room for a large plushie. A keychain was nice. He could put it on his backpack for school.

* * *

“Two by two. Go on.” They went to a corn maze, next. Two by two. Zack and Cloud went in first, staring at Tifa and Aerith, who was behind them.

“Go on! We’ll be right behind you.” Tifa said.

No, they wouldn’t. They wanted Zack and Cloud to be totally alone. Maybe working together would make them realize how much they enjoyed each other’s company.

“This is perfect! They’ll be alone and have to work together. You think they’ll get all kissy kissy?” Aerith asked.

“I don’t know. Those two? Unpredictable.”

“Zack! We’re supposed to stay to the right, that’s how these things work.” They were in there for a while already, fighting about how to get out.

“No, no! I remember you stay to the left!”

“Zack, seriously?”

“Yes! The left.”

They were fighting for about ten more minutes, going in circles, before Zack stopped.

“Hey! This is just corn, right? We can just go right through it.” They tried, the corn husks scratching against them, getting caught in their hair and clothes. After a few moments, they pushed back into a maze.

“Why did I even listen to you?” Cloud sighed as he pulled out some corn strings from his hair. He knew he most likely had some scratches littered across his arms, too. Why did he even bother listening to Zack in this case?

“Well jeez, at this point, they’re probably having sex!” Aerith said. They’d be gone for way too long now. The carnival was going to be closing soon.

“I don’t think Cloud is the type of person who would have sex in public.”

Zack and Cloud had been gone for a while now, and the girls were starting to get nervous. When finally the two emerged, it looked more like they were stranded on a deserted island than stuck in a corn maze for three hours.

“What happened to you two?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Reno, why the hell are you always here? Did you memorize my schedule or something?” Cloud asked. All he wanted to do was grab lunch for him and Zack, before he heads home. The last thing he wanted, was to run into Reno again.

“Hmm, maybe. I only come here because you blocked me on every social platform known to man. So, really, you did this to yourself.” Reno answered, shrugging, acting as is basically stalking Cloud was the most normal thing in the world.

“I told you to fuck off. I don't want anything to do with you.”

“Too bad because I decided I'm _not_ done with you. Wanna have a little fun? I’m free now, I can come home with you.”

“I have plenty of fun by myself.”

“Do you? Wanna show me? Or do you have fun with that fucking army guy who lives next to you?” Reno asked, daring him to answer.

Clouds' eyes widened slightly. Oh? Was Reno jealous of Zack? How perfect.

“And what if I am?” A simple reply, it’d get Reno’s mind going in so many different directions.

“No, you're too-”

“Hey, Spikes! Ready to go?” A hand was placed on the small of his back, and Cloud smirked as he saw Reno's shocked expression.

“Yeah, Zack, I'm ready.”

Cloud felt proud of himself. It had been the first time he made Reno speechless.

* * *

“I can get rid of him for you if you want.” Zack offered, opening a can of beer and handing it to Cloud.

“No Zack, I already told you. I can deal with it.” A sip and Cloud sighed.

“Okay, but why does he keep bothering you? You two broke up eight months ago, right?”

Cloud sighed. Maybe it was time he told Zack, just to get it over with. The silent question would be lingering for a long time, otherwise.

“Yes, but he broke up with me. I was in love with him.”

“Uh, oh. Wow. Okay. So how long did you two date?”

Cloud smiled sadly.

“Three years.”

“Three years? That's a long time Cloud. What happened? You mean to tell me, all that time, and he wasn’t in love with you?”

“No. He didn't love me. He never did. I was a bet that he got in too deep with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – This quote is from the show ‘Bojack Horseman’. If you’re still home with the quarantine, or just need a show to watch, I’d highly suggest it. It’s on Netflix. DO NOT let the preview scare you away haha. It’s a cartoon. About a horse. I know, I know. What the hell, right? But it’s one of the realest shows you will ever watch. It’s sooo good! And the continuity is insane. Even in the opening. The opening changes throughout the show, adds and takes away characters as they come and go. Watch it and report back to me haha.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments! I'm glad this story seems to be well-liked. Let me know what you thought about this chapter! I love reading all of your lovely comments.
> 
> Next chapter is a flashback of Cloud's relationship with Reno, and some Reno/Cloud smut! The chapter is also a bit angsty. Poor Cloud.
> 
> I commissioned Theskycriestoo to draw the [scene](https://twitter.com/Jurrassica_/status/1304210560926375936) of Zack and Cloud on the bench together at the zoo!


	3. I think of you from time to time More than I thought I would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Reno and Cloud dated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quick mention of abortion here. One quick line about an unknown, offscreen character. 
> 
> Also, as I'm sure you can see, each chapter has song lyrics, which is the song of inspiration for that chapter.

_I don't want to be afraid_   
_The deeper that I go_   
_It takes my breath away_   
_Soft hearts electric souls_   
_Heart to heart and eyes to eyes_   
_Is this taboo?_

**House of Memories – Panic! At the Disco**

* * *

Wednesday afternoon found Reno, Rufus, Rude, and Tseng hanging out together at the local cafe.

Studying was what they had all intended on doing, but Rufus and Reno were pointed out different men and women from their school who passed by, rating them with a number one through ten. It was a game they played often, while Rude and Tseng did their best to ignore it, not agreeing with it, and not wanting to be a part of it, but also not wanting to deal with Reno and Rufus complaining if they told them to stop.

Nothing really became of it. Neither Rufus nor Reno ever approached anyone they ever rated. Until one day, a blue-eyed blond with large round glasses walked in, and Reno just couldn’t ignore him.

“Oh, a ten for him.” Reno pointed, watching as the blond got in line.

“ _Him_? I mean sure, he's hot, but a ten? You never rate anyone a ten.” Rufus replied. By this time, Rude and Tseng had looked up from their books to see what the fuss was all about. Reno rated people 8, at most.

“He's hot as fuck. I'd love to get a piece of that.” Reno replied, suddenly feeling anxious. Something about the blond intrigued him, and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

“Go for it, Reno. He looks unapproachable. I guarantee you’ll strikeout.” Rufus teased.

“What? Oh nah. I'm fine with just looking. He seems like he wouldn’t be the type for a one-night stand. And I ain't gonna date him. Not worth it if I’m just looking for a quick fuck.”

And look he did. Reno found himself seeking out the blond, trying to figure out what classes he had, where he worked, what his deal was, and at the very least, what his name was.

He would occasionally see the blond at the café, but anytime he tried to approach him, someone got in the way. The blond’s friends (two women who seemed to be dating each other), a professor (Cloud seemed to get along well with Professor Vincent), or Reno would get distracted by something, and once he turned back, the blond would be gone. It was like Cloud knew Reno was watching him and spoke into the universe that he wanted to avoid him.

“Cloud,” Rude said one day while they were in the library. They were supposed to be studying for an exam, but Reno was too distracted, watching the door every few minutes, as if the blond would suddenly walk in at any moment. It was possible. It was nearing the end of the semester, and lots of students were scrambling to check out books and searching out for a quiet place to study.

“What-”

“The blond you have a crush on. The one from the cafe a few weeks ago? His name is Cloud Strife. He's in my statistics class.” Rude explained, figured he might as well give Reno his name. Not like the redhead could do much with a name, right?

“What? And you've been hidin' that information from me Rude? How cruel. You're supposed to be my best friend, yo.”

“Cloud isn't very approachable. He's either shy or anti-social. But he's nice. Don't fuck it up, Reno. I know how you are.”

“Aww, come on! I'm not. I'm not even gonna approach him! I just wanted to know his name.”

“Sure Reno.” Rude knew him well enough to know that was a bald-faced lie. He knew Reno too well to know that he couldn’t ignore someone once he thought they were that hot.

They were at the cafe the next day. Rufus and Reno playing the same stupid game, Reno’s mind elsewhere as he lazily called out numbers.

“Oh look, it's him.” Rufus pointed out, and Reno almost jumped out of his seat. Cloud was all Reno had talked about since he first laid eyes on him.

“Where?! Oh fuck, look at him. His arms! Do you think he works out?”

“Why not ask him? And stop bothering us about it.” Tseng mumbled.

“Nah, I'm good.”

“I bet you would strike out anyway, Reno. That's why you don't try. I bet you can’t even get him to go out with you, much less fuck him.”

“I can fuck anyone I want.”

“Okay, let's make a bet then. I bet you won’t be able to snag him, much less sleep with him.”

“You're on! Watch, I'm gonna try right now. And you’ll see, I’ll do both. Sleep with him and get him to date me.”

“Reno, no. Leave him alone.” Rude looked over to him. This I exactly what he _didn’t_ want to happen. On the outside, Cloud was tough, but to those who knew him, he was kind and caring. Cloud didn’t deserve to be part of some stupid bet.

“Come on Reno, leave the poor guy alone.” Tseng didn’t even know Cloud. But hearing what Reno was planning, no one deserved that. Especially Cloud, with the kind way Rude talked about him.

Reno proved his point, by standing up and marching right over to the blond, who was next in line. The trio watched as Reno talked to Cloud, and then watched as he walked back over to them a few seconds later, slumping into a chair.

“So? How'd it go?” Rufus asked, raising a brow.

“He basically told me to fuck off.”

Rufus laughed.

“Yeah. Cloud Strife? He's a tough one. Doesn't let anyone in. We're in anatomy and physiology together. I've already struck out twice. Good luck Reno. You're going to need it.”

“What the fuck?!”

* * *

Rufus was right. He needed luck because Cloud wasn't a very approachable person. He seemed friendly enough, from what Reno saw when Cloud hung out with his two friends – two girls- and hell, Cloud even seemed to be fairly friendly with Rude and Rufus, giving them a little smile and a wave as a greeting whenever they passed by each other.

“Hey, blondie!” He greeted one day at the cafe. “Can I buy you a coffee now?” Reno tried _so_ hard to keep it simple. He tried to relate to Cloud, but all he knew was that Cloud would always get a black coffee or an oat latte. He even tried to buy him a coffee, numerous times. Rude seemed to know a little bit about Cloud because it seemed like they had hung out before, but he wasn't budging.

“Come _on_ man! Just give me something! Anything! I’m getting desperate here!”

“No Reno. Cloud's a nice guy. I'm not letting you mess with him for that stupid bet.”

Reno was beginning to think that he was going to lose his bet with Rufus because he was having zero luck with Cloud.

Until, one day, he saw Cloud playing Nintendo Switch at a small salad place across from their campus. He assumed Cloud was on a break between classes.

“What are you playing?” Reno asked, not even trying to do anything, just genuinely curious.

“The World Ends with You.” Cloud looked up from his game.

“Oh shit! That game is amazing. I've been meaning to get it for the Switch. It came out recently, right?”

“You play video games?” Cloud’s interest seemed to pique. He didn’t exactly hide his interests, but most of the people who knew called him a nerd.

“Yeah, I have a Switch and a PS4. You?” Reno took a seat next to Cloud, who narrowed his eyes in distrust.

“Same.” Cloud saved his game, and put it into its case, and then into his bag. Reno almost panicked, thinking Cloud was trying to get out of the situation, but calmed down once Cloud turned to him.

“Do you like Kingdom Hearts? I can't believe the third one is coming out soon. It's been so long.”

Reno couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Cloud after that. It turned out that they had quite a bit in common, and as Rude had said, Cloud was a good guy. Despite having such an unapproachable demeanor, Cloud was actually quite nice, and a lot of fun to hang out with.

But Reno didn't want to forget his bet.

“Re....Reno!” Cloud gasped in shock when Reno placed their lips together after two weeks of hanging out. Cloud was so hot, and Reno just wanted to fuck him already. Get his hot body under his own. See exactly what type of noises Cloud would make under the pinnacle of pleasure. How his face would look when he came.

“What's wrong Cloud? You don't like this? Don't like me?”

“I don't know Reno.”

“How about we find out then?”

“Or how about _no_?”

“Come on Cloud.”

“Reno, seriously, stop or I'm going to punch you.”

Reno sighed, pulling away. Maybe he had to try a different approach? Clearly Cloud wasn’t the type of person to be able to get close to in an intimate way. He really should have known.

“I like you, Cloud. I’ve tried to get your attention for weeks.” Reno admitted.

“I’ve noticed.”

“That I like you?”

“No, that you’ve been trying to get my attention for a while now. I know about your stupid game too. The one you and Rufus play? I’m a ten? Should I be flattered?” Cloud spat. Angry. He definitely sounded angry. And maybe just a little bit hurt.

Shit, Reno cursed. The only way Cloud could know about that was if Rude had told him about it. Was Rude really that against him? Trying to mess up things that easily.

“Okay, okay. Yeah, I admit we play that game, and I did rate you a ten. I wasn’t thinking straight. But then I got to know you, and you’re damn cool. Being hot is just a bonus!”

Cloud rolled his eyes, shoving Reno away.

“Prove it to me then.”

* * *

Cloud didn’t really trust Reno, despite the fact that he enjoyed hanging out with him. And sure, he found Reno to be good-looking. He couldn’t help but notice.

But Reno was cocky and thought really highly of himself. He was abrasive and pushy.

He also respected Cloud’s wishes and backed off. Didn’t try to kiss him, didn’t try to touch him or hold his hand. Which Cloud appreciated. Yeah, he knew he was into men for a long time. As long as he could remember, actually. He just never thought someone like Reno would be his type. He wanted someone outgoing, dedicated, energetic, and confident. Reno wasn’t really any of those things. Not that everything about Reno was bad. Oh no, there was something extremely attractive about his personality, even if outwardly he seemed like a stuck up jerk.

Reno was nice to him, and Cloud really liked hanging out with him. He had never been in love before and knew what he was feeling towards the other man wasn’t love. A crush, maybe? He felt so nervous when Reno had tried to kiss him, but he realized that he wanted it. Wanted Reno’s lips against his, hands tangled in his hair as he pulled him closer.

He felt his stomach turn in an odd way. Butterflies, was it? That’s what he had heard the feeling being described as.

Cloud had no idea how to even go about a relationship. He’d never been in one before, never even been kissed! How in the world would he even know what to do, and know if what he was doing was correct? What if he screwed it all up and Reno got tired of him? Even though Cloud only felt a little crush towards him, it’d hurt if Reno just stopped being in his life.

Maybe he could try? Tell Reno that he did like him, but wanted to take things slow? To learn. Cloud was so unsure of how to project his feelings on others, but surely, Reno liked him enough to take it slow, right? He’d understand. He had to.

* * *

It had been three weeks of Reno trying to get into Cloud’s pants, and he was getting more than frustrated.

“Is it even worth it anymore? What are you even doing? Courting him? Really? Just give up. It must be so tiring.”

Reno _was_ courting Cloud. Or trying to. He was trying to prove to Cloud that he actually liked him, so they could date. It was a genius plan, really. Reno was cocky but knew how to charm people. All he had to do was charm Cloud into a relationship, have sex with him, then boast about it to Rufus.

“Yeah, you’ll see!”

* * *

Reno was in fact very charming. He knew how to woo someone, and it wasn’t long until Cloud fell into his arms. It probably helped that the blond was so touch starved. Cloud started to lean into his touches, let Reno throw his arm over him, kiss him in public. One thing Reno noticed, was that Cloud seemed really inexperienced. Not that it was bad, no. Reno enjoyed kissing him, pushing his boundaries, and breaking down any uncertainty Cloud had.

He was so close to having sex with him. He could feel it. The way Cloud would writhe underneath him when they made out on Cloud’s couch. How Cloud would tilt his neck when Reno kissed him there, not really caring anymore that Reno normally left hickies littered across his neck. Cloud would soon be ready, and then Reno would pounce.

* * *

“You okay?” Reno asked, reaching out and stroking his cheek. He was trying to sleep but was awoken by Cloud, who seemed to be tossing and turning, but really, it was the small intake of breath that had fully awoken Reno.

It took him four months of dating, but he finally got Cloud to have sex with him. In the beginning, he was surprised that Cloud had such little experience. Cloud seemed so shy when Reno started to undress him, his hands shook a little when he undid Reno’s button, and he averted his eyes once Reno was undressed.

Everything pointed to Cloud being a virgin. And sure, virginity was really just a social construct, but still. Cloud had so little experience and had probably never been with anyone. It made Reno’s ego boost, even more, to know that he had taken Cloud’s virginity. Been the first person to be inside of him like that, the first person to make him see stars as he was pounded into.

“I’m fine,” Cloud replied, sounding a little sad.

“You sore?” Reno asked, admittedly feeling just a little guilty, though that wasn’t something he’d ever admit out loud.

"Mmm." Cloud made a small noise, squirming a little bit in embarrassment. 

“C’mere. Cuddle up to me. Hmm, you’re warm, feels nice to have you in my arms like this.” Reno laughed when Cloud paused in thought but then moved into his arms. Cloud felt so nice against him like this. All tired and fucked out.

“Do you want me to go home?” Cloud asked. Reno had never let him spend the night before. Always sent him home if things got heated but they didn’t go all the way. And now, all Reno had to do was tell him, yes, go home. He had already won the bet. He wanted to tell Cloud to leave, that they were done. Then he could call Rufus up and tell him that he finally, _finally_ fucked Cloud. But looking into Cloud’s pretty eyes, and seeing that small, tired smile. Reno just couldn’t.

“Nah, now why would I want that?” Reno asked, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. It wasn’t as if being with Cloud was bad. It wasn’t. Reno enjoyed being with him. Even enjoyed times like this, just holding him, warm in his arms. He’d let himself enjoy the moment. Just for a while longer.

Then he’d dump Cloud.

“Thanks, Reno, I love you.” Reno swallowed the lump in his throat. Cloud had never said those words to him before.

* * *

“Reno, what are you doing?!” Rude had gone to his apartment, meaning to drop off a book for their class, when he walked into Reno half-naked on top of a woman – Scarlet, Rude thinks is her name – on his couch.

“Shit.” Reno sat up, grabbing a blanket to cover her up. 

“Reno, you can’t do this to Cloud.”

“Who’s Cloud?” Scarlet asked, grabbing her clothes and dressed under the blanket. The mood was ruined now.

“His _boyfriend_.” Rude told her.

“Oh, guess I’ll be going then. I’ll give you a call some other time.” She said as she sat up, making her way to the door, turning to blow him a kiss before leaving

“Rude, what the fuck? I’ve been trying to get her to come over for weeks.” Reno huffed.

“Reno, did you forget you have a boyfriend? You know, Cloud Strife? Blue eyes, blond hair, the same height as you? You’ve been dating him for over a year now?”

“Tch, whatever. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Not that it matters. I’m gonna dump him soon, anyway.”

* * *

“Stop rubbing your eyes, you’re just gonna irritate them more.” Reno took Cloud’s hand away from his eyes. Cloud had begun wearing contacts, after Reno trying for so long to convince him.

“They already irritate my eyes, Reno.” Cloud never even wanted to wear contacts. He liked his glasses. Liked how they made him look.

“You’ll be fine. Come on,” He intertwined their hands together. “Let’s go get ice cream. My treat.” He squeezed Cloud’s hand like he was trying to comfort him.

“Okay, sure.” Cloud smiled, kissing his cheek.

Reno tried his hardest not to lose his footing.

* * *

The next time Rude caught him with someone, it was a guy, and they had already had sex. The guy was already on his way out, while Reno was on the couch, basking in the afterglow.

“Reno, I’m telling Cloud.” Reno grabbed his arm, pulling him down to sit on the couch next to him.

“No, no, no! Don’t tell him.”

“Then you need to come clean to him. I told you not to hurt him. I should have just warned him from the beginning.” Rude felt guilty, like somehow, someway, all of this was his fault.

“Come on Rude, I always go back to him anyway. So what does it matter? Still the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Reno admitted.

The last thing Reno had ever expected was for Rude to punch him.

* * *

“Is there a reason you and Rude aren’t speaking anymore?” Cloud asked one day, about a week after Rude had punched Reno square in the face. Cloud had immediately noticed that Rude didn’t hang out with them anymore. Cloud liked Rude, had known him the longest out of all of them. It made him a little sad to think that he wouldn’t see him anymore.

Although even though Reno wasn’t friends with Rude anymore, nothing was stopping Cloud, right?

“Tch, cause he’s a drama queen.” Rude had indeed stopped talking to him after Reno refused to tell Cloud the truth. But really, how could he? Cloud is so hot, and a good fuck. He couldn’t give that up.

“I’m still going to talk to him.” Cloud shrugged.

“You’d choose him over me? I’m hurt Cloud.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I’m saying, you’d rather be his friend than my boyfriend? You need to make a choice. He and I aren’t speaking anymore. I’d hate it if you were still his friend.”

As much as he wanted to be Rude’s friend, he also didn’t want to hurt Reno’s feelings or lose him. The thought of losing Reno made Cloud’s heartache. That night, he frowned as he deleted Rude’s number from his phone and unfriended him on social media platforms.

* * *

“C’mere babe.” Reno pulled the blond into his lap, slowly kissing his neck. Cloud’s weakness. Reno knew it all too well after a year and a half. He knew just how to sway Cloud in any direction he wanted.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do Reno, but I need to study for a final tomorrow.” Cloud tried to push himself out of Reno’s lap, but the redhead kept his arms circled around his waist. He gripped at Cloud’s shirt, pulling it up and smirking when Cloud raised his arms, letting Reno rid him of his shirt. The red-head rubbed his hands along Cloud’s chest, enjoying the feel of the muscles under his hands. Cloud wasn’t overly built, just enough to make people turn their heads when he walked by. But he was still the hottest person Reno had ever seen.

“C’mon, fucking will get you nice and relaxed. Just a quickie. We’ve both been so busy with exams, I’ve missed this.” He grabbed a handful of Cloud’s ass. Really, it had only been about a week, but that was too much for Reno. Especially when they had a healthy and active sex life.

“F..fine!” Cloud gave in, just like Reno knew he would. He realized a long time ago that Cloud had a hard time resisting him. Cloud was always just as hot and horny as he was. Although, Reno was a little surprised when he felt Cloud’s hands at his paints, unzipping to pull out his cock out. 

“This hard already?” Cloud asked as he pumped Reno slowly, causing his head to fall back as he thrust into Cloud’s hand. Of course he was hard. How could he not be, with Cloud being this close? Plus, the anticipation of having sex with Cloud made him get hard really quick. He was never like that with anyone else. Cloud just stirred something deep inside of him.

Cloud maneuvered himself slightly so he could take off his shorts and boxers, tossing them to the floor. He gripped the base of Reno’s cock, groaning as he slowly slid himself down, biting his lip as the pleasure of Reno’s cock stretched him.

“Whoa wait, at least- fuck! Really Cloud? When the fuck did you even prepare yourself? You planned this, didn’t you, you little minx.” Reno moaned as he grabbed onto Cloud’s hips, helping him move. Cloud was wet inside, making the slide of Reno’s cock inside of him easier. Not that they’d ever fucked without lube. Reno wasn’t that cruel. But he didn’t expect Cloud to have prepared himself just because there was a possibility that they’d fuck. But Reno found it extremely hot. 

“Mmm, maybe.” Cloud set a quick rhythm, riding his boyfriends’ cock, pulling himself up, so the thick cock was almost all the way out, before slamming himself back down, gaining a nice moan from Reno.

“Fuck Cloud!” He gripped the blond’s hips, hands moving along with Cloud’s movements. Rude had to be crazy if he thought Reno was going to give _this_ up.

“Nn, yeah, you like that?” Cloud asked as he held onto Reno’s shoulders for leverage, moving his hips in a circular motion when he slammed back down. He knew Reno liked it, because any time he did it, Reno’s hands tightened just a little on his hips.

“Fuck!” Reno loved when Cloud took control like this, but he also loved being on top of the blond, pounding into whatever surface they were on, having total control over him.

“What are you-” Cloud began to question as Reno pushed him down onto the floor, on his back. Reno was immediately on top of Cloud, shoving his thick cock inside of him as he thrust relentlessly, hitting Cloud’s prostate every other thrust. He knew this drove Cloud crazy, made him impossibly harder, and made him beg.

“And you like that, don’t you blondie?” Reno smirked as he leaned forward to kiss him, adding a little tongue to the kiss before pulling away, enjoying how Cloud's lips followed his, not wanting to break the kiss.

“Ah, harder Reno! Please.” Reno watched as Cloud’s hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping with Reno’s thrusts. Cloud liked it hard and fast, especially with the way Reno was thrusting into him right now.

“You got it, babe.” Reno placed Clouds legs onto his shoulders, grabbed his and thrust deeper, enjoying all the sounds that Cloud made. He used to be so quiet, almost like he was embarrassed by the noises he made. But Reno soon eased his shyness away.

“C…come inside me. Ahh!” Cloud moaned as he released onto his hand, some spraying onto Reno’s stomach. Those words. That’s all it took for Reno as he pushed in, deep as he could, and let go. Let his orgasm wrack his body as he dug his fingers into Cloud’s hips, legs shaking a little as he released inside of him, collapsing onto the spent blond as he let his breathing even out.

“Mmm, love you, Reno.”

“Yeah. You too.”

* * *

“Reno.” That’s all Tseng had to say, and Reno knew he was in trouble. Tseng was always the more serious and logical one in their friend group.

“Come on, not you, too.” Reno groaned.

“Reno, you’ve been dating for two years. Do you have any idea how devastated he’s going to be? You’re going to break his heart.” Tseng only knew Cloud because of Reno. He never had a class with him as Rufus or Rude did. But he had grown to like the blond and had grown used to having him around whenever he hung out with Reno. Cloud was always there, too.

“That’s why he’s not going to find out.”

“Reno, you got her pregnant!”

“Yup, and she got an abortion, so what’s done is done.” Reno shrugged.

“Don’t do this to him. Cloud has done nothing except love you. And this is how you repay him? By cheating on him?”

“I wouldn’t even consider this a relationship. I fucked him and snagged him. All for that bet with Rufus.”

“The bet? _That’s_ what this all is? You’ve been dating Cloud for over two years because of the bet? I know you care about him, Reno. I see the way you look at him. You can’t say you stayed with him this long because of that stupid bet.”

“Nah, I stayed with him because he’s a good fuck.”

Tseng scoffed and backhanded him, not even remembering why he had come to Reno’s apartment in the first place.

* * *

“Why aren’t you and Tseng talking now? What…what’s happening Reno.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head Cloud. Sometimes people grow out of friendships. Besides, I’m all you need, right? Me and Tifa and Aerith. Don’t worry about all the rest. You got me, that’s what important.”

When Cloud texted Tseng, he didn’t get an answer back and realized Tseng had blocked him on social media.

Cloud would be lying if he didn’t say it hurt. He thought Tseng was his friend. Sure, he was only friends with him because of Reno, but that still counts.

Right?

* * *

Sometimes Reno would stay up a little longer, just to watch Cloud sleep. It was when he looked the most peaceful. He always called Cloud hot, and he was, but he was also pretty. Something Reno kept to himself.

He let his fingers graze gently across Cloud’s cheek, marveling in how soft his skin was. Cloud made a little noise and smiled in his sleep, leaning into the touch and moving closer to Reno. Reno gasped, pulling away immediately. He was really getting in too deep with this guy. He never expected to get this far. A boyfriend? He never even wanted one. So why Cloud? What was so different about him, that made Reno want to be near him all the time. Made him smile inside when Cloud hugged or kissed him. Made him gasp when Cloud wrapped around him while they were sleeping.

He had to do something about it.

* * *

“I won the bet, y’know.”

“What…are you talking about?” Rufus looked up from his math problem, confused as to whatever Reno was talking about.

“The bet. You bet me that I wouldn’t snag or fuck Cloud. I proved you wrong, very wrong.”

“Reno, I haven’t thought about that bet in years.”

“Yeah, cause I’ve been dating Cloud for three years now. I think now it’s finally time to end it though.”

“What?”

“I wanted to go to Miami for spring break next week. Don’t want to take him with me. I’d rather just have hook-ups there.”

“Reno, you can’t be serious.”

“Of course I am.”

“Reno, he’s a human being with feelings. You can’t just do that to him. He really loves you.”

“Rufus, really? I thought you of all people would be on my side.”

“You’ve been lying and cheating through almost your whole relationship with Cloud, and you expect me to be on your side?”

“Ehh, I got no regrets.”

“Yeah? Well, I do. I regret never telling him the truth.”

“He’d never have believed you anyway. He’s too in love with me to have ever seen all the red flags.”

Rufus stood up abruptly, packing his bag and shoving all of Reno’s things to the ground, before shoving Reno hard, causing him to fall off the chair.

“What the fuck, seriously?”

* * *

Cloud seemed surprised, but happy when Reno showed up at his door that afternoon.

“I thought you were studying?” He asked, brow furrowing as Reno entered his apartment, searching for some things that he had left there.

“Cloud, I think it's time we part ways.” He said after he gathered his things. Some clothes, an extra charger, and even some books. He had left that stuff at Clouds in case he spent the night when he hadn’t planned to. Made it easier than going home.

“Wh...what?” Cloud was shocked.

“We’re over blondie. Done, it’s ending. I’m breaking up with you.”

“I don’t understand. What’s wrong? We can talk about this Reno.”

“Nah, I’d rather not. I’ve had my fill and my fun.”

“Your fill and fun?! What do you mean by that?” Cloud sounded like he had gotten punched in the stomach, pain lacing his words, unable to believe what Reno was saying. He thought Reno was happy and loved him. He sure acted like it.

“Yeah, you were a bet that I go in too deep with. You're a great fuck though, I'll give you that.”

“What the hell Reno, I don't understand. A bet? What bet?” Now he was angry. He had never heard about a bet before. He knew about the game Reno and Rufus used to play. Did it have to do something with that?

“Yeah. Rufus bet me years ago that I wouldn't be able to snag you or fuck you. Boy did I prove him wrong. Didn’t think this would last as long as it did. Three years of my college life, but I least I got constant sex.”

“A bet? You stayed with for three years for a _bet_?” Cloud clenched his fists. His heart almost couldn’t stand it. A bet? That’s the only reason Reno was with him?

Cloud loved Reno so much. Loved being with him. Reno was his first everything. And three years isn’t something to ignore.

“I told you, you're a good fuck. I may have fucked others while we were together, but I kept coming back to you. Best I've ever had, I'll give you that. I guess you can say the same about me, too, since I'm the only one you've ever had.”

“You stayed with me for all these years because I'm a good fuck? And you cheated on me? Reno…all those times I told you I love you. I meant it. How can you be this cruel to me? You can’t say you don’t have any feelings for me.” Cloud’s voice was wavering. He wanted to crawl into his bed and just cry. His heart was shattered right now. The first person he ever loved, the first person he ever gave his heart to (actually, the only person) had basically just ripped his heart out without a care about how he felt.

“Yeah, well I don't love you. I just came by to pick up my shit, and I'm out! Wanted to get this over with so I can go to Miami this weekend without you. Spring break! Can't wait.”

Cloud waited a heartbeat until he knew Reno was gone and collapsed to the floor in a loud sob.

* * *

Cloud’s heart couldn’t take it. He had to know if Reno was telling the truth. He had found Rufus, who explained everything. And yes, he had bet Reno three years ago. Reno had stayed with him for three years all because of a bet he was hanging onto. And yes, Reno had been fucking other people all throughout their relationship.

“Listen, Cloud, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. I didn’t think he’d get in this deep.” Rufus said, but when he looked up, Cloud was gone.

Cloud didn’t want to cry. It seemed that crying just made it all worse. He felt so empty. He had loved Reno, so much and with all his heart. And now, looking back at their relationship, he realized all the red flags were there, he just never saw them.

He felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest, by a harsh grip that just wouldn’t let up. Anything that brought up memories of Reno made him tear up. He just wanted to stop thinking about Reno.

But the redhead made that extremely difficult.

For the months after they broke up, Reno kept trying to contact him. Through Instagram, Facebook, his phone number, and email. Reno would contact him every few weeks. Try to get him to come over for a quick fuck. Cloud just ignored everything.

Five months later, he found himself in the coffee shop he had been avoiding. The one where he first met Reno. He got his coffee and turned to see Reno sitting near the doorway, his back to him. Cloud froze. He had to somehow get out before Reno saw him. He couldn’t deal with this today. Taking the chance when someone walked in, he slipped past them and left, grateful that Reno hadn’t seen him. All he wanted to do right now, was go home and study.

He sighed as he walked the way to his apartment, not really paying too much attention when WHAM, someone knocked into him, causing him to drop his coffee, spilling it all over himself. Frowning deeply, he looked up to see the most handsome man he had ever seen, smiling down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Reno, why you gotta be such a jerk? Poor Cloud. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I made Reno so cruel, haha, but it suits him to be like this? Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> While I had planned on posting a Clack version of Hitch after this, I think my next fic will be a College!Soulmate!AU with a slice of childhood friends thrown in. Sound interesting? Ya'll can blame Hrelics and the Clickety-Clack discord for that lol. I'm also trying to write a YYH fic too. Something I've been wanting to do for a long, long time. With a different pairing than most are used to. KuwabaraYusuke, which the world needs more of.
> 
> Anyway! Enough ranting. See you next chapter! Should be out maybe Thursday. I'm trying to get out the next chapter of 'Shattered Innocence' tomorrow!


	4. There's only one way, two say, those three words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and realizations.

_Give me more lovin' from the very start._  
_Piece me back together when I fall apart._  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends._  
_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad._  
_Best that I've had._  
_I'm so glad that I found you._  
_I love being around you._

**1, 2, 3, 4 - Plain White T's**

* * *

“I think you need to give up,” Rude said, sipping on his smoothie. A few months ago, Reno had approached him, wanting to be friends again. Reno hadn’t technically apologized, but Rude knew him well enough to know that Reno had regrets.

“What? Come on Rude! I told you, he was a great-”

“Don’t say it.” Rude cut him off. “I know that’s not all it was. In fact, I’m sure that’s actually the last thing on your mind. You loved him. You’re just too afraid to admit to it.”

“What? Love? Oh, nah. I just-”

“The first step in moving on is admitting to yourself that you loved him, and probably still do. Do you want closure? First, you need to admit to yourself that you genuinely miss being with him.” Rude explained. He regretted it too. Regretted not telling Cloud about the bet in the beginning. Not only did it cause his friendship with Cloud to be diminished, but it also hurt Cloud, and that was the last thing Rude ever wanted.

Reno slumped in his chair. He always told himself he just wanted to have sex with Cloud again, even though Cloud told him off every single time. But what would happen is Cloud had said yes one of those times? Would he actually have sex with him? What was he honestly trying to accomplish?

What would happen after? Reno wouldn’t want to leave. No. He missed being wrapped up with Cloud, hold him close, tucking Cloud’s head under his chin, letting his hair tickle his chin. He missed that the most. Just holding him as they laid in silence, just being in each other’s presence was always enough for him.

No one else satisfied him like Cloud did, and not just in the sexual way. He missed having a connection with someone.

He missed Cloud.

Missed hanging out at one of their apartments, missed watching him sleep. Missed going to the movies or arcade or out to eat. He missed how much of a little nerd Cloud was, and how excited he got when he talked about a new video game.

Reno felt his heart clench painfully in realization.

He loved Cloud and was only just now realizing it.

* * *

Cloud finished, searching Zack's eyes for any judgment, because hell, Cloud knew he was going to be judged. He stayed with someone for three years, without realizing it was because of a bet, and his boyfriend had cheated on him the entire time and never even loved him. He was so fucking stupid. Love makes you do crazy things, they say.

“Stupid of me, wasn’t it?” Cloud asking, shrugging.

“Oh Cloud, I'm so sorry,” Zack said, immediately pulling the blond close, wanting to give him as much comfort as he deserved. He was angry, so angry that anyone could ever hurt Cloud like that. Especially when Cloud really loved Reno. 

“I’m really stupid, aren’t I?” Cloud frowned, laying his forehead against Zack’s shoulder.

“No, Cloud! He’s the stupid one. He had something as amazing as you and threw it all away.” Damn, if that didn’t get Cloud in understanding what Zack felt, he wasn’t sure what would.

“Too bad for him, I guess?”

“I’m gonna hurt him next time I see him. Make him pay double for the pain he caused you.”

“No. I told you, I’ll handle it.”

“But-”

“I said no, Zack. I don't need rescuing. I promise I can handle him.”

“Okay. I got it. But how about you stay over tonight? We can play games all night and eat junk food!”

“Zack, how old are we?” Cloud laughed, pulling away from Zack. He didn’t want to get too comfortable. “Plus, I live next door.”

“Yeah, but…I dunno, it’ll be fun?” Really, Zack just wanted to wake up with Cloud. And spend as much time with him as possible. It was getting harder to stay away from Cloud. In all honesty, he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, even if that included sleeping.

“Alright. Fine. Let me just go get something to sleep in.”

Zack felt like he was on cloud nine (no pun intended?). He insisted that Cloud sleep with him. Sleep in the same bed, that was. Didn’t take much for Cloud to give in. There was absolutely nothing wrong with two friends sleeping in the same bed. Especially when a bed was way more comfortable than the couch.

Zack had woken up first, used to waking up at the crack of dawn when he was in the army, while Cloud was still sound asleep, curled up on his side, facing Zack. The older man felt like he was going to die, just watching Cloud sleep. So peaceful-looking, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

He was propped up on his elbow, smiling down and slowly running his hand through Cloud’s hair, when Cloud’s eyes slowly opened and met his. He froze for a moment, hoping that his friend wouldn’t be made that he was touching him.

“Mmm, morning. That’s a nice thing to wake up to.” Cloud said as he leaned into the soft touch of a hand playing with his hair. This was normal, right? Sleeping in the same bed with your friend, waking up to him playing with your hair, and smiling down at you?

Yeah! Totally normal.

* * *

“Sorry I'm late, there was- oh? It's only you, Cloud.”

Zack looked like he had been running, holding two to-go coffee in his hand, one of which he handed to Cloud.

“Don't sound so disappointed.” Cloud replied, taking the coffee with a ‘thank you’.

“No Cloud, I'm not!” Zack took a seat next to him, Cloud scooting over to make room for him. “I just thought the girls would have been here already.”

“Have you checked the chat recently?” Cloud sipped the coffee and smiled. An oat latte. His favorite. How Zack knew that, because Cloud never told him, made Cloud wonder, but he let the thought leave him. Didn’t matter, really.

“No?”

“They couldn't make it.”

“Oh.” Zack wasn't disappointed. No, no. He was never disappointed if they had the chance to be alone. In fact, he was happy. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with Tifa and Aerith, but he really loved spending time alone with Cloud.

“Do you still want to go?” Cloud asked, hoping Zack would say yes. He wanted so badly to spend some alone time with Zack.

“Of course! How could I say no? I've been looking forward to this since we planned it. I'm just surprised they canceled. Did they say why?”

“No, they just mentioned something came up. It's in the chat if you want to read it.” Zack opened up his WhatsApp and read the exchange of messages. Aerith and Tifa apologizing, and Cloud saying it was fine, and that he was totally okay going with Zack alone. Cute. It made Zack smile. 

“Hey Zack, the boat is loading up. Come on!” 

The four of them had planned a day trip to a small island off the coast. It had a nice beach, some shopping, bars, and a cute little amusement park. Very touristy, but fun, nonetheless. Cloud always loved the beach and was looking forward to the trip. His heart had sunk when Aerith and Tifa said they couldn't make it, because he was worried that Zack wouldn't want to go, and in reality Cloud really wanted to go with Zack.

The boat ride would take about half an hour, so Zack and Cloud found a seat outside of the boat. About fifteen minutes into the trip, Zack noticed something.

“Cloud, don't you get really bad motion sickness?” Maybe it was a good idea to sit outside.

“Yeah, I do. You remembered?”

“Yeah. I'm always listening to you! But how are you feeling now?” He meant to get some Dramamine for Cloud, but it slipped his mind when he had been running late.

“I'm fine. For some reason, boat rides don't make me sick. Only cars, trains, planes, and buses.” Cloud laughed.

“What? Really? That makes no sense.”

“A little weird, but I think it's because of the open air. I've never been on a large boat like a cruise or anything, so I can't say the same for that.”

“Well, how about we take a picture? Not sure when we’ll be able to have such nice scenery again.” Zack said, as they maneuvered so they were sitting close, backs facing the water. Zack threw and arm over Cloud's shoulder and they both smiled. Zack felt his heart thump in his chest. He loved seeing Cloud smile. Even after all this time. He didn’t think he’d ever get sick of it.

Zack quickly posted it to Instagram and tagged Cloud, and tucked his phone away in his bag, ignoring it for now.

When they made it to shore, Zack and Cloud made their way to the beach, setting a blanket down and stripping down to their swim trunks.

Now, Cloud had never seen Zack shirtless before, but holy shit was Zack built. It almost made Cloud gasp. All those years in the army sure helped his physique. Zack had such broad and built shoulders, a chiseled chest, and a nicely formed six pack. Cloud knew Zack was bigger and taller than him, but right now it felt like Zack was towering over him. Shit, what would Zack be like in bed? On top and all over him? Cloud could bet that Zack was-

“You're staring. See something you like?” Zack sounded a little cocky, smirking as he teased the blond. True, He and Cloud had never seen each other shirtless before.

Fuck.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Cloud apologized quickly, turning away. The hell was wrong with him? To be staring like that.

Zack smiled. Catching his friend checking him out was an ego boost, and for a moment Zack thought that maybe, Cloud felt the same towards him? It was possible. All those looks, all those smiles, they _had_ to be feelings, right?

“Your arms are nice. Do you work out at all?” That had caught Cloud off guard, but he was grateful that Zack had diverted the subject a bit, to save him from embarrassment. Bless his heart.

“Not really. It's probably just from all the deliveries.” Cloud admitted. Sure, he’d like to go to the gym, but never really had the time between work, classes, and studying. Especially with graduation approaching.

Cloud had begun to put on sunscreen and reluctantly turned to Zack. “Can you put some on my back?”

“Of course!” Cloud tried to ignore the way Zack practically jumped at the opportunity. Like a puppy, Cloud convinced himself. It was all part of his personality. No feelings involved at all.

“Wow, your hands feel nice,” Cloud commented as Zack’s hands worked the sunscreen onto his back and shoulders. It felt good, almost like he was getting a massage.

“Oh, yeah? You're really tense you know. Maybe I should give you a massage one day. You know when we're not in public?” He laughed.

“Have you ever thought about becoming a massage therapist?”

Zack paused for a moment. He hadn’t, but he did enjoy giving massages to people.

“Not...really. But that actually sounds like something I'd enjoy.”

“You should look into it.”

“Yeah, and maybe I can practice on you, right?” Zack laughed an elbowed him, moving aside to show that he was done.

“Come on, let's go in the water!”

“Alright! I’ll race you there!”

They spent a few hours at the beach. Alternating between going into the water, where Zack teased Cloud about his hair when it was wet “You look like a wet chocobo!” and relaxing on the blanket in the sand. Towards the end, they built a sandcastle.

“I'm so hungry. I don't know why I didn't eat a bigger breakfast.” Zack complained as they packed up their stuff, dusting the sand off of them the best they could.

“You have a bottomless pit for a stomach, Zack. No matter what you eat, you’ll always be hungry.”

Sometime later, after they ate, they decided to walk around, maybe even shop around a little.

“Zack, come on!” Cloud complained when Zack grabbed his hand, licking the ice cream cone that was currently in his hand.

“Aww, Cloudy, it’s like an indirect kiss between us.” Zack teased, gripping his chin gently.

“Shut up!”

* * *

“How come our plan isn’t working? We’ve been trying so hard for weeks!” Aerith cried out, frowning. Zack and Cloud had so many instances where they could have admitted their feelings or kissed. Heck, they sure touched each other enough, from what Tifa and Aerith had seen. They already seemed to be dating, just never kissed or anything.

“I’m not sure. I just can’t believe they’re both that dense.” Tifa sighed. Really, she just wanted her best friend to be happy, and she knew Zack would make him happy (and on the flip side, Cloud would make Zack happy, too).

“I can understand Cloud’s fear. Maybe he just needs a push in the right direction?” Tifa said. Really, they both understood why Cloud was so nervous.

“Zack, too. He just needs to make the first move!” Aerith said. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn’t already.

“What? Oh, no way! I bet Cloud will make the first move.” Tifa retorted. Sure, Zack seemed like he was confident, but when it came to Cloud, it seemed like he was apprehensive about saying anything.

“Hmm, why don’t we wager a little bet then?” Aerith offered. It would be fun, and she just knew that Cloud would be the first one to admit his feelings. She’s known him his entire life.

“Sure. Loser pays next month's rent?” Tifa said, smiling.

“Oh, what? That’s a lot of money. But sure, only because I know I’m going to win.”

* * *

There was a small part of Cloud, in the very back of his mind, that enjoyed seeing Reno. Even if it were to tell him to fuck off. After Reno had dumped him, but still contacted him, a part of Cloud’s heart felt wanted.

And now, all he wanted to do was never see Reno again.

“It’s because of Zack, isn’t it?” Tifa asked him one day, while the two were studying in the library for a test. Finals were fast approaching, and Cloud was excited to finally graduate, quit his current delivery job, and get a job in his field of choice.

“What’s because of Zack?”

“You don’t talk about Reno anymore. At all.”

“So? Isn’t that a good thing? I’m finally over him.” Cloud froze. He had never even told himself that before. Always told himself that he’d never get over the heartbreak, and he’d never forget Reno. That was why he was single in the first place.

“That’s the first time you ever said that Cloud! I’m so proud of you!” She reached out, taking his hand.

He was over Reno? Just like that? Why? How? It was like he hadn’t even noticed he was no longer thinking about Reno.

Was it really…because of Zack?

He was so insanely in love with Zack, he hadn’t even thought about Reno. Hell, even the times' Reno had caught up with him, Cloud didn’t really care. Just told him to ‘fuck off’ because it was a habit. But now? Now maybe he could finally end it once and for all.

“Where are you going?” Tifa asked as she watched her bet friend pack his stuff up, looking like he was in a hurry to leave.

“I need to go take care of something!”

The reason Reno never really left Cloud alone, was because there was no truth in Cloud’s words. A simple ‘fuck off’ wasn’t enough to make him actually leave the blond alone. Especially because he was trying to win him back.

* * *

“Oh, hi flower girl. Nice to see you. Is everything okay?” The last person he had expected to be at his door, was Aerith of all people. They never hung out outside of Cloud and Tifa.

“Hello Zack, can I talk to you for a bit? There’s something we need to discuss.”

“Uhh, sure, what’s that?”

“That you’re in love with Cloud of course.” Aerith giggled.

“Uh, no! I’m not…I mean why would I be?” Zack stammered, heart beating in his chest. If it was that obvious, that Cloud had to know, and since Cloud hadn’t said anything, then he didn’t feel the same way, right?

“Come on, Zack! Me and Tifa know, and now you need to confess to Cloud. You have our blessing to date our best friend.

“Blessing?”

“Yeah, now go confess you big baby.”

“I can’t. I can’t risk my friendship with him. I’d rather have him in my life as a friend than not having him in my life at all.” Zack admitted. As much as it hurt him to just be friends with Cloud, it’d hurt even more to not have Cloud in his life at all.

“Really Zack? Is your life some dumb Hallmark movie?”

* * *

“Yo! Cloud! Didn’t think you’d be home so soon, I been waitin’ for ya! Wanna go inside and _hang out_?”

“No, I don’t want to go inside to _hang out_. But I do want to talk to you. Coffee?”

Reno wasn’t exactly speechless, but he was shocked that Cloud actually wanted to hang out. Maybe Cloud was swaying back his way? Perfect! Reno knew it was only a small amount of time until Cloud fell back into his arms. Now he’d do better. Wouldn’t cheat on him. Would treat Cloud better this time. Like a boyfriend, like an equal partner.

“So, Cloud, what-”

“Since telling you to fuck off wasn’t enough, I’ll say it more clearly. I’m going to need you to leave me alone. Stop following me around campus, stop showing up where I get lunch and stop showing up at my apartment. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Cloud spoke clearly, no wavering or nervousness present in his voice. Just pure confidence. Reno would have been impressed if he wasn’t having such a horrible internal struggle.

That was the last thing Reno had expected Cloud to say. All these months, Cloud told him to fuck off, but there never seemed to be any truth to his words. Like Cloud _wanted_ him around.

“Wait, what? Come on Cloud! I wanna see you again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I,” Reno began. He was never good with emotions, he knew that. He never even had a real relationship before Cloud. Just slept around and did whatever the fuck he wanted. But dating Cloud was the happiest he ever was. Seeing Cloud smile at him when they met up, even seeing the little gifts that Cloud left for him outside his apartment, treating Cloud to ice cream. And that one time that Cloud decorated his car for Valentine’s day? It was all so amazing, and he wished he never gave it up.

“I cheated on you because I was just so used to sleeping around. It was like I was on autopilot. They never satisfied me as you did.” Oh, Cloud looked pissed. But Reno knew he had to explain himself.

“Are you kidding me Reno?”

“Let me finish!” He felt a little better when he realized Cloud wasn’t going anywhere and seemed like he would listen to what he had to say.

“I’ve never had an actual boyfriend, didn’t even know how to act when I had you. But everything we did together felt so natural. Sure, our relationship started out as a bet, but I came to enjoy all the time I spent with you. And after I broke up, I had so many regrets. No one made me happy as you did. No one could fill that void.”

“What are you saying, Reno? That you regretted what happened between us?”

“I regret cheating on you and breaking up with you.”

“Too late for that now.”

“I’m sorry for what I did, okay? I’m so sorry, Cloud. And I want to make things right. Treat you right this time. Treat you like you deserve. Can we try again?”

“Try what again?” Cloud knew what Reno meant, but wanted to hear him say it.

“Dating. I want to date you again. I love you Cloud; I always did. It just took me this long to finally realize it.”

Cloud made a chocking sound of shock.

“You expect me to just drop everything and date you again because you admit you love me? I think I always knew you loved me, Reno. It’s too late for that. If you had come clean at the beginning, maybe we would have still been together.”

“No, please Cloud. I’m sorry, please forgive me. I’ll prove to you that I’m worth it. That I won’t hurt you. Never again.”

“That’s not how life works, Reno. If you hurt someone, they’re not always going to come crawling back. And now? I’m finally over you and can move on with my life. I…accept your apology, but I’m never going to forget what you’ve done. Next time I see you around, if you try to talk to me, I’m going to punch you in the face. That’s a promise.”

* * *

Cloud felt like he could do just about anything right now. He finally stood up to Reno, got an apology, and had closure for himself. Sure, maybe Reno didn’t get what he wanted, but this wasn’t about him.

But Cloud was beyond nervous. Didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous in his entire life.

Standing alone in front of Zack’s apartment door. It was something he had done many times before. But now? Now everything felt so real. He only hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. He didn’t think his heart could handle it if his notions were wrong.

With a sigh, he rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously as Zack opened the door.

“Oh, Cloud, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here?” Zack was smiling brightly at him, kind eyes meeting his. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, like he was wondering if he was about to make the biggest mistake in his life.

But…

Here goes nothing!

He grabbed Zack by the collar and yanked him down, kissing him hard. Zack tensed up and his eyes widened, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around Cloud’s waist, pulling him close and returning the kiss with just as much passion as Cloud.

They pulled away slowly, Zack blushing a little, arms not leaving Cloud’s waist, feeling comfortable right where they were.

“Zack,” This was it. No turning back now. “I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all think Cloud would confess first? Or did you think it was Zack? 
> 
> Also, congrats to those who guessed that Reno was in love with Cloud the entire time! But alas, there were consequences. I know you all wanted Zack to beat up Reno, but I also wanted to show that Cloud can handle himself, as well as finally be able to move on.
> 
> The next chapter is the last, and we get some smut between Zack and Cloud!


	5. Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is everything Cloud had ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! And happiness, too.

_The death of a bachelor_ _  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after (woo)  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

 **Death of a Bachelor** by **Panic! At the Disco**

* * *

The moment Cloud’s lips met his, Zack felt as though he was going to melt into the floor. He could feel the intensity of the kiss throughout his entire body, tingling through his senses, setting off sparks in his brain. And then all too quickly, Cloud pulled away.

“I…wha…you…” Zack stuttered, not even sure what to say. His emotions were going into overdrive. Cloud had just kissed him and said he loved him. That was the last thing he had expected Cloud to do and say when he showed up.

“Can I come in?” Cloud asked. Better to talk inside, in private. Especially if Zack didn’t reciprocate his feelings. He didn’t want the world to see that. Better to be let down inside, if that was the case.

“Yeah, yeah, come on in,” Zack said, hands shaking a little as he led the blond inside.

Cloud had never felt awkward around Zack. The man had always made him feel comfortable, even when he was overly friendly with him. But right now? Cloud wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, especially if he misinterpreted the looks and touches Zack had been giving him since they met.

“Zack, I-” Cloud began, more than ready to explain himself.

“I love you too! So much, Cloud. I’ve loved you since the day you first smiled at me. I fell for you so hard and so quick, and I’ve tried to drop hints in the last few months, but you never picked them up on them, so I thought you didn’t feel the same about me. And then I figured I’d rather have you as a friend than nothing. But then that began to hurt, not being able to be with you how I wanted.” Zack had spoken so quickly, barely a breath in between. Most likely because he wanted to get everything out before he regrets anything.

“We’re dumb, aren’t we?” Cloud asked, leaning in close. When Zack met his eyes, Cloud climbed into his lap, causing Zack to gasp, but quickly gathered himself and place his hands on Cloud’s hips, resting them there.

“W...what?” Zack asked, trying to concentrate on Cloud’s words, as opposed to the way the blond’s body felt against his.

“I was worried too, that you didn’t feel the same way.” He sighed, leaning forward more to rest his face in Zack’s neck.

“I just…love you so much. That day you smiled so warmly at me like I was your world. It made me scared, the intensity of what I felt for you at that moment.”

“Oh Cloud,” Zack said softly as he hugged the man tighter to him, not even really caring at the awkward position. Heck, Cloud felt nice against him like this.

“I love you,” Cloud whispered, leaning down for a kiss. Zack buried his hands in Cloud’s hair, moaning into his mouth when Cloud ground their hips together.

“Can I take this off?” He whispered in Cloud's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth to nibble, causing Cloud to grind harder. Zack gripped his hips, enjoying the friction. He could already feel Cloud’s erection, and he knew the blond could feel his own.

“Mmm, like that do you, getting your ear nibbled on?” He played with the bottom hem of Clouds shirt, tugging at it slightly, not wanting to de-clothe Cloud without his permission.

“Undress me,” Cloud spoke against Zack's lips, moaning as Zack deepened the kiss, Cloud's words turning him on even further.

“Fuck.” Zack pulled away so he could peel off Cloud's shirt. The blond lifted his arms as Zack pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Cloud tilted his head up, looking into Zack's eyes, and smiled. 

Zack almost lost it, the look in Cloud’s eyes was so intense, so filled with love. With shaking hands, he undid the button to Cloud's pants, gasping when he felt Cloud unbutton the buttons on his shirt, slipping it down his arms. Zack pulled away for a moment and dropped his shirt with Clouds. The blond immediately shoved himself against Zack, rubbing his hands up Zack's back until they rested on the back of his neck.

“I like the way your naked skin feels against mine.” Cloud pulled him up to kiss him, biting his lower lip before diving in. Zack shivered in pleasure as he pulled down the zipper on Cloud's pants, tugging them and his boxers down. Cloud moved a little so he could get out of his pants and kick them aside.

“Hey,” Zack whispered, with difficulty he pulled away. “Let’s move to my bed?” He waited for a nod from the blond, and in a quick movement, stood up and threw Cloud over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Cloud yelled in shock, a small blush on his face.

“I have a good view from here.” Zack laughed, giving Cloud’s ass a light slap.

Zack placed him down on the floor gently, and Cloud pushed Zack onto the bed, who fell backward. He laughed and pulled Cloud onto his lap, enjoying having the naked body against him.

“Take your pants off. Want me to be the only one naked?” Cloud kissed his neck, playing with the buttons and quickly ripping off Zacks pants. 

Cloud pushed Zack further, so he was sitting up against the headboard, and straddled him, moaning when he felt Zack's cock rub up against his cheeks.

“Fuck Cloud. You're so beautiful.” He grabbed Cloud's ass, running his finger against his entrance.

“Can't wait to be inside you,” Zack said softly, smiling warmly at him. A love confession and sex on the same day? Zack couldn’t be happier.

“Where do you have lube?”

“The drawer over on that side. Condoms are there too.” He pointed to the left side of the bed, where a little nightstand was. Cloud reached into the drawer and pulled out lube and the box of condoms.

“Did you just buy these?” The condom box was still sealed., and the lube looked untouched.

“Oh, uh yeah. A few days ago.” Zack answered, really hoping Cloud wouldn't be angry, he did in fact, purchase them with Cloud in mind, but instead, he heard a nice laugh.

“Thought you were going to get lucky?” Cloud smiled down at him.

“May...maybe? Really, it was just to be safe."

“It's okay Zack.” He kissed him again, easing Zack’s worries. “I want you too.”

“Want to watch?” Cloud asked as he grabbed to lube that he laid next to Zack, popping the cap, watching Zack’s eyes as they followed his fingers. Cloud maneuvered himself so Zack could watch him finger himself. Cloud bit his lip as he moaned, fingering himself deeply, cock growing harder at every movement of his fingers inside of himself.

“Fu…fuck Cloud.” Zack never let his gaze waver from Cloud’s fingers. He hadn’t expected Cloud to do it himself. He would have gladly prepared Cloud.

Once done, Cloud eyed the condom, and then looked at Zack.

“We…we don’t have to use that if you don’t want to.” Cloud began. “Reno’s been the only one I’ve ever been with, and I got tested after we broke up. I’m clean.” In all honesty, he wanted to feel every little bit of Zack, no condom in the way.

“That’s up to you Cloud. I’m clean. I got tested while I was in the hospital after I was discharged. I promise.” Zack explained. He trusted Cloud, plus, the blond seemed like the type who would make sure he was clean and healthy.

“You sure it’s okay? I trust you.” Cloud asked again, wanting to get Zack’s full consent.

“Yeah, of course. I trust you too.”

Cloud didn’t need to be told twice, quickly pouring some lube onto his hand, pumping Zack a few times, enjoying the large cock in his hand. He could only imagine how it would feel inside of him. He took a deep breath as he grabbed Zack's cock, sliding down slowly, enjoying the stretch after so long.

“Ah.” Cloud moaned, biting his lip, sinking into Zack's lap until the other man was fully sheathed inside of him. Zack was so big. Cloud just wanted to get moving, but knew he had to take it slow for the first few thrusts. He needed to loosen up a little, after not having sex in months. That, and Zack was bigger than Reno, which made Cloud feel giddy and extra happy for some reason.

Zack held onto his hips, letting Cloud move slowly against him. Cloud clenched himself when he lifted himself up.

“Oh fuck,” He moaned, gripping onto Cloud's hips a little tighter, it was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting upward.

“You're so tight, and hot, nnn” Zack moaned, tilting his head back a little.

“Maybe you're just so big.” Cloud placed his hands on Zack's shoulders, using it as leverage to help him move.

“M...move your hips with me. You like it when I ride your cock like this?” Zack didn't need to be told twice. He moved forward a bit, so his face was level with Cloud's chest, and started slamming his hips upwards, meeting Cloud's downward thrusts. 

“Kiss me?” Zack asked, voice husky, panting. Cloud obliged and leaned down, kissing the raven. The room was filled with pants and the slapping of their skin together, and an occasional 'harder' from Cloud.

“C…can I lay on my back?” Cloud asked. He liked all different positions, but right now, he wanted Zack on top of him, wanted to be encased by Zack’s large form. Even pinned down, maybe? Or eventually. They had plenty of time. This definitely wasn’t the only time they’d be doing this.

“Yeah.” Zack pulled him off and pushed him onto his back, placing the blond’s legs around his hips, pushing in slowly, enjoying the long moan he was getting from Cloud. He liked this position, as ‘vanilla’ as it was. He really just wanted to be close to Cloud, see his eyes and face. They’d have plenty of time to explore different positions later.

“Come here.” Cloud pulled Zack down to him, his voice already sounding wrecked. Zack placed his arms on either side of Cloud’s head, thrusting his hips quickly, making sure to hit Cloud’s sweet spot every time he re-entered.

Having Zack on top of him, his large body covering him made Cloud almost lose it. The way Zack thrust into him and was panting in his ear, he couldn’t take much more of it.

Cloud pulled Zack’s face to him, kissing his as he came, while Cloud dug his nails into Zack's back. Zack moaned into his mouth, clearly liking Cloud’s nails across his back. Thrusting in as deep as he could as he released inside of the blond. After a few moments of them catching their breath, Cloud shifted so he could let Zack pull out.

“You're so amazing.” Zack smiled, resting his hands on Cloud's hips. Zack placed his forehead against Clouds, enjoying the aftermath as they calmed down from their high.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Lying in bed with Cloud after sex was probably the most amazing thing ever. Just holding him, tenderly kissing him in different places, laughing with him. It was truly a dream come true. He could stay like this forever and be completely happy.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Zack asked after a long, comfortable silence, playing with Cloud’s soft hair.

“Well…yeah. I thought that was obvious?” Cloud replied, lifting his head from Zack’s chest to meet his eyes.

“It is,” Zack said. “I just want to make it official.”

“Mm, okay. I’ll be your boyfriend. I like how it sounds.” Cloud said as he laid his head back on Zack’s chest, tracing his fingers across Zack’s chest. Soon, he wanted to take the chance to learn Zack’s body. See all his hot spots, run his hands along Zack’s abs.

“You’re so pretty, Cloudy,” Zack said softly as he caressed his cheek, marveling in how soft Cloud’s skin was. He always wanted to touch Cloud, all over but knew when they were just friends it would be pushing boundaries just a little too much.

“Don’t call me pretty.” Cloud said.

“But you are! Pretty eyes, pretty skin, pretty hair, pretty face! You’re beautiful!” Zack admitted. From what he learned; Cloud didn’t get complimented often. Not the way he deserved.

“I’m a man, Zack, in case you didn’t realize?”

“Oh, believe me, I’ve realized. But men could be beautiful! You’re not really used to compliments, are you?”

“No,” Cloud said, voice muffled in Zack’s neck.

“I’m sorry you weren’t treated well in the past. I promise I’ll make up for that.” 

Cloud gave a little nod, burying his face deeper into Zack’s neck. The raven laughed a little, rubbing the back of Cloud’s neck.

"Mmm, I wonder what the girls will say about us being together,” Zack asked a few moments later when Cloud finally decided to stop hiding.

“I don’t think they’ll be surprised. Tifa spoke to me about it before I came here.” Cloud admitted as if it were normal.

“That’s weird, Aerith was here a little bit ago, telling me to confess to you. Actually, thinking about it now, it was definitely strange.”

“Wait…Tifa spoke to me and Aerith spoke to you? Do you think they were…trying to get us together?” Cloud gasped in realization, thinking back to all the times they were all supposed to hang out together. “All those times they ditched us!”

“W...whoa! No way! I’m not sure how to feel about that. What should we do?”

“Maybe just…I don’t know, make out in front of them or something?” Cloud offered, causing Zack to laugh and pulling him closer.

“I like the way you think!”

* * *

Zack and Cloud acted how they normally did when they were around Aerith and Tifa. Zack was holding Cloud from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. It’s something they’d done before, so Aerith and Tifa didn’t really comment, although they were side-eyeing them, frowning.

“Look how cute they are, makes me want to cry.” Aerith whispered into Tifa’s ear, watching the exchange between their friends. They looked so cute and _so_ in love! They were perfect for each other, and the girls just wanted them to be together.

“Why can’t they just admit their feelings for each other?” Tifa whispered back.

“Mmm, Cloudy, I can’t wait to get you out of these clothes later,” Zack said into Cloud’s ear, just loud enough for Tifa and Aerith to hear.

“What…did he just say?” Aerith said, looking at Tifa, eyes wide.

“Can’t wait,” Cloud said, biting his lip when Zack buried his lips into his neck.

“Whoa! Hey, what’s going on here? You know we’re here, right?” Tifa interjected, a little unsure about what would happen if they didn’t make themselves known.

“Nope. Sorry, didn’t notice you. I got something more exciting here in my arms.” Zack shrugged, reluctantly pulling away from the blond.

“How…how long has this been going on?” Tifa asked.

“Hmm, why? Curious?” Cloud replied, keeping his face blank.

“Well, yeah. We’ve been tr…hoping you two would get together for so long.”

“Yeah? Trying hard enough to _ditch_ us?”

“Uh, well, guys, you see-”

“We know about your attempts to get us together. But look, we found each other by ourselves.” Zack said as he threw an arm around Cloud, kissing his forehead.

Now Tifa and Aerith felt bad. But at least they were together, right?

“Sorry guys…But we’re glad you got together! So who confessed first?” Aerith asked, desperate to see who won their little bet.

“I did,” Cloud said.

“Wh…what? Oh no…I owe Tifa so much money now.”

* * *

“Congrats, Spike! I’m so proud of you!” Cloud had homed in on Zack when the graduation ceremony was finally over. He hated graduation ceremonies, and didn’t even want to go, but Zack, Tifa, and Aerith insisted. Zack greeted him with a hug, handing him a bouquet of flowers. Aerith was there too, waiting for Tifa, who was graduating at the same time.

“Thank you, Zack.” Cloud smiled. No one had ever bought him flowers before. It was a nice gesture.

“We’ll celebrate alone tonight,” Zack whispered, winking at him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Cloud rolled his eyes but silently agreed.

“Alright lover boys, are you ready to go?” Aerith giggled. Tifa had already met up with them, not that Zack or Cloud had noticed, too wrapped into each other. It happened a lot more often than they realized. It was like Zack and Cloud were the only people around, and they tended to forget Tifa and Aerith were with them.

* * *

“Hey, Cloud?” Zack called out from his living room. Cloud was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Zack had gotten certified as a massage therapist and wanted to celebrate alone with Cloud.

Cloud had been the one to suggest he go to school to become a massage therapist, and Zack couldn’t be happier. He loved it, and it was the perfect career choice for him. That, and he also loved practicing on Cloud.

“Yes?” Cloud called out, peeking his head out of the doorway.

“Can you come here a moment? I want to talk to you about something.” Zack could see the worry in Cloud’s face and wanted to put his mind at ease.

“What’s up?”

“Your lease is up in two months, right?”

“Yeah?” Cloud answered, unsure where Zack was going with this.

“And…well, mine is up in three months. I was thinking…we look for a place together? Maybe a bit bigger, too. Since we’re both working good jobs.”

“A place…together?”

“Yeah. Move in together? How does that sound?”

“Really?” Cloud replied, eyes wide. Zack wanted to cry. His beautiful boyfriend looked so happy!

“Yes, really,” Zack laughed, gasping when Cloud had jumped into his arms.

“Yes, Zack! That sounds amazing.”

* * *

Cloud couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in only a year and a half. He went from being heartbroken over his ex, to meeting the love of his life, telling his ex off, graduating, getting a job in his field, and then moving in with Zack. Crazy how things go.

Now he and Zack were living together and had been together for three whole years now.

But Cloud had never been happier. Zack was everything he ever wanted; outgoing, dedicated, energetic, and confident. He was also goofy, silly, and more romantic than Cloud could have imagined. It was sweet. Zack was truly perfect.

“Cloudy!” Zack sang, sounded like he was in their bedroom. Cloud laughed, he had literally just walked in, coming home from a long day at work.

He stopped short when he saw rose petals leading to the bedroom.

“What are you planning, Zack?” Cloud asked himself as he followed the path, stifling his laughter when he made it to the bedroom, Zack was laying naked, surrounded by rose petals, a rose in his mouth

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” Zack greeted as he pulled the rose from his mouth, pointing at him with it.

“H…hi…” Three years together and Cloud felt himself blush. Zack always made him blush; he couldn’t help himself.

“Why not get naked and join me? Let’s celebrate our anniversary in bed.” Zack winked.

“That’s tomorrow though.”

“I’m well aware of that, beautiful.” Zack looked at the clock. “But I plan to fuck until midnight.” Zack smirked, and Cloud had never undressed so fast.

* * *

Cloud was beyond happy, being at the wedding of his two best friends. Aerith and Tifa looked so beautiful in their dresses. And happy. The happiest he’d ever seen them. But the whole wedding also made him think about him and Zack. Would they ever get married? Was Zack even the type of person who wanted to get married?

“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing out here all alone?” Zack’s voice came from the doorway.

“I just wanted some fresh air.” Cloud answered. That, and he wanted to just get away from the large crowd, just for a few minutes.

“Mind if I join you?” Zack asked.

“Of course not.” Cloud was always very introverted, needing time to himself quite often. But he learned quickly that he always wanted Zack around. No matter what mood he was in.

“Nice wedding, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m so happy for them.”

“Makes you think, right?”

“About what?” Cloud could feel his heart pounding.

“About weddings. You know, maybe our wedding one day? Maybe sooner than later?” Zack nudged him gently, winking.

“You…want to get married?”

“Wh…of course I want to get married! Did I ever give you the impression that I didn’t?”

“Well no…but we never talked about it.”

“We’re talking about it now though.” Zack smiled, grabbing Cloud’s chin and kissing him slowly.

“Yeah, marrying you would be nice.”

* * *

“Hey, Cloud?” Aerith began, waiting for him to reply.

“Yes?”

“Can we help plan your wedding?” Aerith asked. Once she and Tifa heard that Zack and Cloud were engaged, they already started planning things for the guy’s wedding, even without their knowledge or input.

“Uh, sure, but we just got engaged two days ago, we haven’t even thought much about it.” Cloud shrugged. Truly, they didn’t. They were just enjoying their newly engaged status. It was nice, calling Zack his fiancé.

“Well Tifa and I figured out the perfect song for you and Zack to have your first dance to!”

“And what’s that?” Cloud almost regretted asking.

“Death of a Bachelor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's the end! Zack and Cloud, happy and together. Who can ask for more? Let me know how you liked it, please!
> 
> I think I may upload some one-shots while I finish up one of my longer fics, and then I'll post my next planned Zack/Cloud fic, which will most likely be College!Soulmates fic.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments and kudos! I appreciate you all.
> 
> (The condom part was a little reference to a certain someone lol.)


End file.
